


Life Studies

by SometimesWaverlyDressesLikeAHooker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesWaverlyDressesLikeAHooker/pseuds/SometimesWaverlyDressesLikeAHooker
Summary: Nicole models for an art class.  Waverly is in the class.  Basically lots of flirty fluff.Thanks go out to 2BeBrazen for the prompt.





	Life Studies

LIFE STUDIES

 

Nicole Haught was new in town. So new, in fact, that the only living souls she'd encountered thus far had been two dogs screwing behind a road sign. Really most discreet of them, when you thought about it. Not so long ago, the tall redhead had graduated from the Police Academy, at the top of her class, thank you very much, and this was to be her first posting. 

Purgatory, Ghost River County, East Bumfuck, Alberta. 

Some one horse podunk this side of Calgary, it wasn't quite the middle of nowhere, but she was pretty sure you could see it from there. Frankly, if it hadn't been the Welcome to Purgatory sign, that the remarkably polite canines had chosen for their tryst, Nicole would have assumed she was rolling up on a ghost town. 

Growing up in Toronto, she'd certainly heard about one stoplight towns, this was Canada after all, but this was the first time she'd ever actually been in one. Although, now that she pulled up to the intersection, she saw that Purgatory didn't even really qualify as that. Just a flashing yellow caution light and a sign warning drivers to YIELD TO OVERSIZED LOADS.

The main drag, which was all of three blocks long, featured a hardware store, a laundromat, a liquor store and a movie theater, advertising titles she'd skipped her senior year of high school. Situated a ways down from the Police Station and easily the largest building in town, was a roadhouse that went by the name of Shorty's. Its sign inviting patrons to Drink Where Wyatt Earp Did.

Nicole had a feeling that once Monday rolled around and she was officially Sheriff's Deputy Haught, she'd come to be far too familiar with the place. She could see it all laid out before her now, two years of drunk and disorderlies, reckless driving citations and celibacy. Unless she was way off base about Shorty's, she didn't imagine her new hometown had much in the way of queer nightlife. 

Meanwhile, it was 5pm on Thursday and thanks to a blowout a couple of towns back, she had precisely six dollars and fifty-three cents in her wallet. Definitely not enough to keep her in food until her first paycheck. Thankfully, she'd picked up a Penny Pincher at her last gas stop and had come across a posting that would net her two hundred bucks for just a couple hours work, legally no less.

The fact that she'd worked her way through college as a part-time model was not information that Nicole readily shared with others. It was hard enough to get taken seriously in law enforcement while female, let alone while female and attractive enough to pay your tuition by modeling. This would be her first time working as an artist's model, but the skill set couldn't be all that different. Holding a pose was holding a pose. 

As the GPS on her phone announced the last turn before arriving at her destination, the redhead could feel the familiar, hot breath of anxiety down the back of her neck. Once she'd pulled into a parking spot and applied the emergency brake, Nicole reached into her purse, fishing for the tiny bottle of bourbon she'd stashed in there during her flight from Ontario. Tilting her head back, she poured the entirety of it down her throat with one swallow. Shaking herself at the afterburn, like a cartoon dog whom the cat has just hit in the face with a skillet.

“I guess this must be the place,” she croaked, her voice still a little hoarse from the alcohol, as she peered at the nondescript cinder block building, the sign above the door reading Ghost River Community Center in large, green letters.

Slinging her gym bag over her shoulder, she stepped out into the parking lot, holding, then releasing, her breath, as she locked up the truck.

Come on, Haught...you got this...it's not like you're gonna run into anyone you know...say it with me now...I am Nicole Haught and I am a badass!

“I am Nicole Haught and I am a badass,” she droned in unenthusiastic monotone.

So, she'd worked up the courage to actually get herself inside the building, but now that she was there, she had absolutely no clue where she was supposed to go. There were two staircases and several unmarked doors to choose from, but not a single bit of signage that might help her make an informed choice. Falling back on her academy training, she took a good, long look at her surroundings and assessed the situation from a tactical standpoint. 

On her left, a gaggle of soccer moms, all clad in garish workout gear, huddled around the water fountain. Unquestionably high risk. Far too many people who might recognize her later on when she was working in her official capacity. Not to mention, women of that sort were bound to pepper her with all sorts of questions she had no answers for, all about husbands and kids and hair salons. Definitely not a conversation in which she cared to get trapped.

To our right, we have contestant number two. A petite brunette, also in workout gear, but decidedly more subdued, standing all by herself in front of the bulletin board. Nicole couldn't help but notice her sexy, sculpted arms and the lush, thick braid which reached all the way to her waist. None of the others spared her a single glance. She might as well have been invisible. Decidedly low risk. Ladies and gentlemen, we have our target.

As Nicole made her approach, the young woman bent over, looking for something in her workout bag, momentarily stopping the redhead in her tracks.

Damn! Maybe she should be the one modeling for the art class...cuz that ass is a masterpiece!

Uh-uh-uh...none of that, now...you have to work in this town.

Coming up behind the girl, the deputy cleared her throat, tapping the brunette on the shoulder.

“Um...excuse me?”

Much to her surprise, the woman shrieked and quickly pivoted to face her, striking a defensive pose.

“Down girl,” Nicole took on a teasing tone, holding her hands out in the universal sign for stop, “I just wanted to ask...”

“If you're looking for the Zumba classs, you've already missed it.”

“No...I wasn't...I just...”

“I'm sorry,” the stunning creature interrupted, “With the gym bag and the high ponytail, I just assumed...”

“Excuse me?” the redhead ran her eyes over the shorter woman's body, then back to her face. She was older than Nicole had first guessed and her ass was definitely not the only work of art on display.

'Keep it in your pants, Haught. Even if God probably did spend a couple of extra hours working on that rack, she's most likely straight. Oh, wow...her eyes have gold flecks in them.'

“Anyway, Yoga doesn't start until eight.”

“Actually, I was trying to find an art class,” she rummaged in her bag, “Now where did I put that paper?”

When she looked up again, she could have sworn that the brunette was checking her out too.

“Found it...Room 214 – Advanced Life Studies. Could you tell me where that is, please?”

“Better than that, I can show you,” the young woman smiled, “I was headed there myself.”

“Oh,” the redhead teased, “Are you modeling?”

“You wish...”

Wait. Did I hear that right? Let's see, shall we?

“Well, you've certainly got the body for it. Your definition is amazing.”

“Thanks, but no thanks...too much chance of people who tormented me in high school seeing me naked. I'll save that particular scenario for my nightmares.”

“Naked?” Nicole choked out.

“Well, yeah...it is Life Studies. I'm Waverly, by the way. Waverly Earp. You must be new in town.”

“Earp? As in...”

“Yup.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it's not as cool as it sounds.”

“I'm sorry...I'm Haught...”

“Yeah, you are...”

“Nicole Haught,” the redhead raised an eyebrow, “It's spelled H-A-U-G-H-T.” 

“Well, it's a very apt name.”

“Thank you. I am, by the way.”

“What? Gay?”

“Well, that too...but I meant modeling.”

“Oh!” Waverly blushed adorably.

“I didn't know it was nude modeling when I signed up. Still, it's either this or live on Top Ramen for the next two weeks and Jane is not a fan.”

“Jane?”

“Calamity Jane, my cat.”

“Don't worry yourself about it, Haught. Classes aren't very big here and it's mostly bored housewives. The real bitches tend to go in for Zumba and spin class. Plus, you've got the best body I've seen in this town in a long time.”

“Tell me, Miss Earp...are you always this shy?”

“Sorry, I don't mean to objectify. It's just that hot, single queer ladies are pretty rare in these parts. A girl gets excited. I haven't seen once since, well...I'm pretty much it.”

“How do you know I'm single, Waverly?”

“You mean other than the fact that you were staring at my rack so hard back there, that my tank top nearly burst into flames?”

“Caught,” the redhead blushed.

“Well, this is it,” the compact cutie winked at her, indicating the class room.

Nicole hung back, “I don't know if I can do this, Waverly.”

“You'll be just fine,” the Earp girl said softly, running the palm of her hand down the taller girl's arm, “If you start to freak, just look at me. I got you.”

“Thanks.”

“Girl power, right? I'll even buy you a drink after class, to celebrate your triumph...if you're game.”

“Right...girl power...and which Spice Girl might you be?”

“Wouldn't you like to know, Ginger?”

 

As Waverly staked out an easel for herself, Nicole approached the older woman, who was currently occupied with writing Advanced Life Studies, on the chalkboard, in scrolling cursive. 

“Oh, you must be the model,” she turned, her hand reaching up to her hair to preen, like an old peacock suddenly faced with a bird with more extravagant plumage, “I'm Mrs. Lucado. You really are quite lovely. Yes, you'll do nicely.”

“Thank you, Ma'am.”

“Have you modeled before, dear?”

“I've done quite a bit of print work.”

“Oh, well then...think more high end watches, less lingerie. We're posing for Life Drawing here, not a centerfold.”

“Gotcha,” the redhead smiled woodenly, thinking about how much she wanted to give the bitter, old bitch a piece of her mind. Patience, Haught...maybe you'll get to pull her over some time.

“You may change in the supply closet. It's just behind you on the left. Did you bring a robe, dear?”

“I'm afraid not.”

“Well, then...you'll find clean sheets in the change room. You may incorporate the drape into some of your poses, if you wish, but not all. These students are following their anatomy discipline after all.”

“Yes Ma'am. I understand.”

“You may come out whenever you're ready.” 

Nicole had to bite her tongue to hold in her standard response, 'Honey, I came out years ago, my Daddy was so shocked he nearly dropped his beer' and simply nodded instead.

“I'll just turn on the space heater, shall I?”

“Thank you, Ms. Lucado, Ma'am.”

“Mrs...” the ash blonde snapped, like a cranky dog.

“Pardon.”

Wrapped toga style in the sheet, Nicole came out of the closet, the irony of the situation not lost on her at all. She'd taken her lustrous auburn hair out of its ponytail, in hopes that the thick curtain of red might provide her one more weapon in her quest for anonymity. Casting her eyes about the room, she saw that Waverly had been correct in her prediction. There were only seven students apart from the little cutie and all were middle aged housewife types, with the exception of one male. Unfortunately, he seemed to be in his early twenties and more than a little creepy looking.

“If we could have you right over here, please,” Mrs. Lucado prompted, indicating a single large cube, sitting on a raised dais, the whole of it draped in black cloth.

“Class...this is your model for the evening. Please welcome Karen.”

Thankfully, the teacher had remembered that Nicole preferred not to use her own name.

“I expect you to treat her with respect and professionalism.”

A voice off to the left coughed a barely disguised “Tucker”.

“Now, now...we're all adults here. Let's act like it, shall we?”

Creepy Tucker glared around the room, searching for the source of the exclamation.

“If you need anything, I shall be across the hall with the Beginning Watercolor students. Since this is an advanced class, I trust that you will do fine on your own.”

“Would you like some music, dear?” she asked turning toward Nicole, who nodded in the affirmative, “The class is two hours all together. You are expected to assume a new pose every ten minutes. You may take a five minute break to stretch and hydrate at the half hour intervals. I will see you at the end of class with payment. Have fun,” Lucado rattled off in a monotone so frosty, that the redheaded expected penguins to appear at any moment, then she exited the room with a dismissive wave.

Nicole took her place with one knee on the cube and her leg stretched out straight to the side, toe pointed. Her back was turned half way from the class, with the sheet across her lap, her face in profile and her right hand clasping the opposite hip. Once she had steadied herself, she cleared her throat and made an announcement for the class to begin. She had specifically selected the pose, because it provided her with a direct eye line to Waverly and absolutely no view of the creep in the back row.

'At least I have something nice to look at,' Nicole thought to herself as she studied the flirty brunette.

She watched the muscles in Waverly's sculpted arm and shoulder fluidly flexing as she plied her charcoal.

'Damn! Welcome to the Gun Show!'

After studying the petite hottie's movements for a while, Nicole couldn't help wondering if she always stroked the paper so sensually or if she was doing it strictly for her benefit. Waverly was certainly one serious little customer, her stare so intent it was almost unnerving. If not for the fact that she was already mostly nude, the redhead would have sworn she was trying to undress her with her eyes. Not that she'd really mind. If she wanted to do it with her hands, the Deputy would be just fine with that too. At this point, any thought that kept her mind off what the little creep in the back row might be doing was a welcome distraction...and if that meant she was forced to stare at the comely Miss Earp for the next two hours...well, we all have our crosses to bear. 

Ten minutes went by faster than she'd anticipated and before she knew it she had to change poses. This time the leggy redhead essentially reversed her position. Facing the students, she had one knee on the block, her other leg once again pointed to the side, the sheet draped over her shoulder, covering one breast and her lady bits and a curtain of auburn obscuring her lovely face. 

Through the screen of her hair Nicole could freely observe the object of her interest, without her expression being seen in return. The model smirked wickedly upon seeing Waverly's obvious gulp at the first sight of her muscled abdomen and perky breast. Academy training might be tough, but it sure as hell got a girl in shape.

At the next signal from the timer, Nicole was a bit more bold. In the interim, she'd managed to get herself into the mindset of seeing how much she could tease Waverly, while still staying within the realm of propriety. All in all, it was a most effective strategy for keeping herself distracted from her own nudity. Sitting down on the cube, she put one foot on the floor, her leg partially bent and the other up on the edge of the block, the sheet draped between her legs, both breasts exposed and her elbow on the raised knee, her chin in her hand. Her highly concentrated stare, aimed straight at Waverly. Ah, who was she kidding? There was nothing straight about it.

Nicole had to give it to the little brunette, she had one hell of a poker face. Even as she was a hair's breadth away from eye fucking the girl in front of the whole class, the alluring Miss Earp's gaze remained professional, if unabashedly intense. Based strictly upon the depth of her scrutiny, Waverly seemed so focused on the deputy's exposed flesh, that she might have been trying to count her freckles.

Deciding to up the game again, when it came time for the next pose, the redhead sat back a bit on the block with her knees parted and the sheet between her legs, her back and neck were arched and her hair flowing downward, her eyes closed. Her lips portrayed a blissful yet curious smile, as though she was being pleasured by some invisible lover. You know, your basic classical anatomy pose. The lithe redhead couldn't see her victim, but laughed to herself when she heard someone commence an instant coughing fit. Instinctually, she knew it had to be Waverly.

When that block of posing time had passed, Nicole wrapped herself in the sheet and headed for the water fountain. She drank deep of the cool liquid, trying to stave off cramping. Turning around she found Waverly standing right behind her and nearly let go of the sheet she'd been so tightly holding.

“Shit, Waverly! You scared the hell out of me!”

“Ooops...sorry, about that...” she made to grab at the sheet in case it started to fall, “So, you weren't lying before...this definitely isn't your first time modeling.”

“You wouldn't think so, but I really pulled an amateur move. Do you know if there's a vending machine in the building? I need some salt, I was starting to cramp up in there?”

“I'm afraid not...Purgatory isn't quite that sophisticated. In a previous life this was a reform school. Didn't you notice the bars on the windows?”

“Well...crap...”

“I have some sunflower seeds in my bag...you're welcome to them if it would help.”

“You're a life saver, Waverly. I owe you one.”

“I'm gonna hold you to that.”

Taking the package from the brunette and pouring some into her mouth like she was drinking, Nicole chewed and swallowed quickly, before chasing the salty kernels with about half of the bottle of water Waverly had handed her.

“You're welcome...to hold me...I mean hold it to me...hold me to it.”

“Don't talk, Red...eat. I hate to think of you in pain.”

“You're a sweetie.”

“Eat. Drink. Time's almost up.”

As soon as the last word escaped Waverly's lips, the timer rang again.

“You ready for session two?”

“Not so much...it's time to lose the sheet.”

The stunning student gasped audibly.

“How 'bout you, Waverly...you ready?” she flirted, before turning and stepping up on the dais.

This time Nicole decided to show off her assets and see how that went over. Climbing atop the cube she went into a squat, up on her toes, so that her rock solid calves were fully pumped up and her ass and well muscled back were optimally displayed, her hair a rosy waterfall between her shoulder blades. High degree of difficulty, but if it yielded the desired result with the luscious Miss Earp then it was worth the pain.

Needing to stretch out her legs after that pose, she next stood with her back to the class, half twist at the waist, looking over her shoulder. Merciful Zeus, that was a good stretch, she could feel it all the way from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Next she sat cross-legged on the cube with her back to the class, hair piled atop her head, held in place by one hand and the sheet pooled around her waist. As static poses went it wasn't too uncomfortable and she figured it would give Waverly a good view of her graceful neck and shoulders. Then it happened.

She was getting too full of herself. So of course, the gods saw fit to strike her down. 

Nicole got the hiccups. 

It wasn't long before a few people started in giggling.

Then she started to giggle along with them, until the whole class was laughing loudly, which of course brought Mrs. Lucado storming across the hall.

“Is there a problem in here? Are you going to act like adults?”

“No Ma'am....yes Ma'am...Sir.”

“Who said that?”

When no answer was forthcoming, Lucado turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, her nose in the air and her panties in a bunch.

“Shall we continue?” Nicole asked, trying to sound as grown up as possible.

Running out of original ideas, her next pose was very much like The David, but without the penis. It did however, show a certain person who might have been wondering, that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

At the next break, Waverly came over with another bottle of water and sat down on the block beside her. 

“Damn, woman...I thought I had nice definition...do you spend all your time at the gym?”

“Police Academy training.”

“You're a cop?”

“Kinda...”

“Kinda?”

“I'll be a Sheriff's Deputy come Monday morning...I hope that's not a deal breaker.”

“It's not a deal breaker for me...”

“I sense a but somewhere in there...”

“Not my but...I mean, not for me...just my sister, she isn't a big fan of law enforcement.”

“You're sister isn't the Earp I'm curious about.”

“You're curious about me?”

“I kinda thought that much was obvious...I must be losing my touch.”

“Oh, I wouldn't say that. I've just been concentrating on...other things.”

“Yeah...I noticed...you were staring so hard I could have sworn you were trying to count my freckles.”

“I always did enjoy a good game of Connect the Dots...”

Of course the timer picked just then to interrupt.

Okay, Haught...you've got two poses left, better make them count. Opting to lie on the dais, with the cube behind her, Nicole reclined on her side, one knee crossed over the other and her arm bent at the elbow, cheek resting in her hand. It was a position very much in keeping with the way she imagined she would smile down at Waverly, just after they'd finished making love. All she had to do was look into the girl's eyes to know that she understood her message perfectly. Hmmm...Isn't it funny how hot this room is, even though I'm not wearing any clothes.

When the buzzer went off for the final pose, the redhead stood with her back to the class, then rotated a quarter turn back toward them. Looking over her shoulder, right at Waverly, she stretched out her hand behind her, as if to say 'Well? Are you coming?' None of the students could see, but on the inside she was wearing a grin as wide as Canada, certain she'd played her cards perfectly.

Then the class was over.

As students began to collect their things, Lucado circulated through the maze of easels, commenting on their work. Just as Nicole was about to close the door of the supply closet behind her, she heard the teacher say “Hmmmmmm, very interesting interpretation, Jeremy.”

Funny, she could have sworn the creepy dude was named Tucker.

Once she'd dressed herself, the erstwhile model, because she was sure as hellfire never doing that again, reached up to put her hair back in its ponytail. Then recalling Waverly's comment about the Zumba class, decided to wear it down, instead.

“You know what, officer Haught? I think you may just get some tonight,” Nicole chuckled.

Stepping out of the changing room, the redhead saw that the room was empty, except for herself and Waverly.

“Soooo...” she crooned as she approached the attractive art student.

“Soooo...you ready for that drink?”

“I'm ready all right. How about you, Waves? You feeling thirsty?” judging by the size of the shorter girl's pupils, Nicole was pretty sure that she was indeed.

“You might say that...”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh...tell you what, I just need to do one thing before I go, if you'll just come along with me...”

“I'd love to...”

“Flirt!”

“I'm so glad you noticed. I was posing my tits off up there!”

“Believe me, I noticed...” the brunette responded, her voice a little more low and gravelly than Nicole remembered.

Tearing a sheet out of her sketch pad, she handed the book to the redhead, “Can you just hold this for second, while I...”

“No problem whatsoever...”

As the singular object of her interest stepped away from in front of the door, the deputy looked up to see just what she'd been hanging.

In bold letters, etched in charcoal on the paper, read the message...

 

TONIGHT'S YOGA CLASS IS CANCELLED. 

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!

MISS WAVERLY

 

There was even a smiley face above the I in Miss.

Putting two and two together, like a good little cop, Nicole flipped back the cover of the sketch pad, to find all of her poses drawn out as nothing but stick figures with boobs and butts.

The next page was a still life of a bowl of assorted fruit. The signature at the bottom was even more interesting.

“So,” Waverly asked, cheerfully, “Shorty's?”

“Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure I'm in the mood for a drink. This is my first night in my new place and Calamity Jane is all by herself. I haven't even unpacked anything.”

“I understand, she's not used to the new place...she must be a little freaked. Well, it was nice meeting you, Nicole,” the brunette sighed, trying not to sound as disappointed as she was, as she reached out to shake her hand, “I really enjoyed your posing. I'm sure we'll run into each other again...Purgatory's a pretty small place.”

“Yeah, I'm sure Jane must be wigging, my furniture hasn't even arrived yet. Totally empty house. Just me, a bunch of boxes, my cat and a bed. A nice big king sized bed.”

Waverly's smile returned in an instant.

“Since Yoga Class seems to be canceled...”

“Yes?”

“I wondering...”

“Uh-huh?”

“Would you like to come home with me and check out my cat?...............Jeremy?”


End file.
